Rischa
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Die Junge Rischa gerät auf ihrer reise durch die Vereinigten Arabischen Emirate mitten in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Terroristen und angeheuerten Söldnern. Ziemlich wilde Geschichte, die jeder Wirklichkeit entbehrt
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist die Geschichte der Jungen Frau Rischa Pisces. Voran gebe ich euch erst einmal ihren Steckbrief

Geburtstag: 16.03.1964

Sternzeichen: Fische

Name: Rischa Pisces

Augenfarbe: weißblau

Haarfarbe: Schwarzbraun

Blutgruppe: AB positiv

Größe: 1.70m

Eltern: Vater: Rubkat Pisces (Schütze)

19.12.1934

Mutter: Alhena Pisces (Zwillinge) 

01.06.1940

Beide Eltern waren Astronomen und nahmen ihre Tochter gerne mit auf Reisen. Auf einer dieser Reisen gerieten sie in eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen angeheuerten Söldnern und einer Gruppe Terroristen. Doch was wirklich dort geschehen war, sollte ihnen jemand anderes erzählen.


	2. Der Trip in die Wüste

**Disclaimer außer Rischa und ihren Eltern gehört nichts mir. Der Besitzer Hirano Kohte möge mir vergeben, was ich mit seinen Personen anstelle. **

* * *

Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag, es war heiß und stickig und eigentlich viel zu warm, um den Tag draußen zu verbringen und doch fuhr da ein Geländewagen durch die Landschaft. An Bord befand sich die Familie Pisces. Das Ehepaar Rubkat und Alhena zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Rischa.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich. Die Eltern von Rischa waren beide Astronomen, rechte erfolgreiche Astronomen, die an vielen bedeutenden Entdeckungen teilgehabt hatten und einen nicht unbedeutenden teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Dieser Erfolg ermöglichte es ihnen diese teuren Reisen zu unternehmen.

Ihre Tochter Rischa war ebenfalls von den Sternen fasziniert und wollte den Beruf ihrer Eltern übernehmen. Ihre Eltern hatten nichts anderes von ihr erwartet und waren zurecht Stolz auf die 20-jährige, denn sie entpuppte sich als Naturtalent in diesem Bereich. 2Rischa Schätzchen, reich mir doch einmal die Wasserflasche rüber", sagte Alhena und lächelte ihre Töchter an. Alles in allem war Rischa ein durchschnittliches Mädchen und ohne die riesige Hornbrille auf ihrer Nase, wäre sie sicherlich ganz hübsch gewesen. „Hier, bitte Mama." Der Vater, der den wagen fuhr, sagte lachend „Trink aber nicht alles weg,wer weiß, ob wir uns verfahren."

„Ich und alles wegtrinken, wie könnte ich. Meinst du nicht, dass die fünfzehn Liter nicht ein wenig viel sind? Immerhin sind es nur 30 Kilometer", gab die Mutter lachend zurück.

„Man weiß nie, was alles passieren kann." „Rischa Schätzchen, creme dich bitte noch einmal mit Sonnenmilch ein, du weißt doch, dass du Lichtempfindliche Haut hast", sagte die Mutter. „Ja, Mama", gab Rischa zurück und kramte in ihrem Rucksack nach der Flasche mit der Sonnenmilch. Vor ihnen tauchte eine riesige Düne auf und der Sand wehte ihnen entgegen, drang in jede Ritze und ließ sie stark husten. „Liebling, warum mussten wir ausgerechnet in die Wüste fahren?", fragte Alhena nun sicher schon zum dutzendsten Mal und rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen.

„Hier, nimm die, das hilft", sagte Rubkat und reichte seiner Frau eine riesige Skibrille, die unter seinem Sitz hervor gekramt hatte. „Danke", sagte sie und setzte sie sich auch sofort auf. Die Brille ließ sie aussehen, wie ein riesiges Insekt und Rischa musste bei dem Gedanken anfangen zu lachen. Die Mutter wandte sich zu ihr um und sagte „Da gibt es nichts zu lachen, du solltest auch so eine Aufsetzen. Das ist wirklich viel besser."

„Nein, danke Mum, ich sehe so schon aus, wie ein Alien", kicherte Rischa. Die Mutter lachte nun auch und wandte sich wieder nach vorne um. Sie hatten nun die Spitze der Düne erreicht und fuhren wieder hinab. Aufgrund des vielen Wirbelnden Sandes konnte Rischa so gut, wie gar nichts erkennen und sie versteckte sich hinter dem Sitz ihrer Mutter, weil ihr der Sand nun doch arg ins Gesicht stach. Ihr Vater hatte nun auch eine der Skibrillen aufgesetzt, die man ihnen wärmstens empfohlen hatte.

Sie selbst fand ihre eigene nicht mehr und so begnügte sie sich damit die Augen zu schließen und sich hinter dem zusammen zu kauern. Sie fuhren über eine plötzliche Erhebung und der Ruck kam so plötzlich und war so stark, dass er sie prompt aus dem Wagen schleuderte, der nun einmal kein Dach hatte. Sie wollte nach ihren Eltern rufen, doch als sie die Augen und den Mund öffnete, bekam sie eine Ladung Sand in beides.

Prompt schloss sie beides wieder und stand auf. Blind stand sie auf und kämpfte sich gegen den Wind voran. Wieso verdammt noch mal musste ein Sandsturm gerade dann kommen, wenn sie durch die Wüste fuhren. Von weit her hörte sie einen lauten, scharfen Knall und andere ratternde Geräusche.

Instinktiv hielt sie darauf zu und nach einigen Minuten flaute der Sturm wieder ab. Es war ein leichter Sturm gewesen im vergleich zu denen, die sonst in der Wüste tobten. Sie stolperte weiter und öffnete die Augen. Die Geräusche waren lauter geworden und sie folgte ihnen instinktiv. Wo Geräusche waren, war auch Leben, oder etwas, was Leben hervor brachte, wie zum Beispiel Wasser. Sie musste eine weitere Düne hoch und der Aufstieg war eine heikle Angelegenheit.

Immer wieder trat sie Sand los und rutschte so wieder etliche Meter hinunter. Ihre Waden verkrampften sich langsam immer mehr und ihre Oberschenkel brannten, aber Rischa dachte nicht daran aufzugeben zu nah war nun doch die Spitze Düne. Etliche Minuten gingen vorbei, die Rischa wie Stunden vorkamen, doch sie gab nicht auf. Als sie dann die Spitze der Düne endlich erreicht hatte und den hang hinab blickte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte doch aufgegeben und würde nun am unteren Ende der Düne hocken, die sie gerade eben erklommen hatte.

Was sie sah, war ein einziges Massaker, eine verzerrter Abklatsch eines Kriegsfilmes, nur dass dies die Wirklichkeit war. Das erkannte Rischa daran, dass nirgends Kameras, oder andere verdächtige Sachen zu sehen waren. Das Blut, dass den Sand rot färbte war echt und auch das rattern der Gewehre.

Sie senkte den Blick, wollte das alles nicht sehen, doch wie von einer grausamen Gewalt gdrängt, richtete sich ihr Blick wieder auf das Gemetzel unter ihr und mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen, erkannte sie den Jeep ihrer Eltern, der nun ausgebrannt und immer noch leicht rauchend am unteren Ende der Düne stand, genau zwischen den zwei Fronten, die sich bekämpften, doch das sah sie in diesem Moment nicht. Sie sprang einfach nur auf und rannte die Düne hinunter.

Sie konnten nicht tot sein, sie durften nicht tot sein, sicher waren sie, wie sie aus dem Wagen geschleudert worden. Sie rannte los, stolperte, fiel hin, rutschte den hang hinunter, kam wieder auf die Beine und rannte wieder los. Sie ignorierte das knallen, die Schüsse und die Schreie, das einzige, was sie sah, war der Jeep und der rauch, der von diesem aufstieg.

Unten angekommen, wo sie den Weg mehr gefallen, als gerannt war, suchte sie die Umgebung um den Jeep herum ab, doch sie fand niemanden. Als sie dann einen Blick in das innere des Jeeps warf, hätte sie am liebsten laut geschrieen und alles kurz und klein getreten. Im inneren des Jeeps saßen auf den Verkohlten Überresten der Sitze die Überreste ihrer Eltern.

Wenn sie noch Hoffnung gehabt hätte, wären ihr die schwarzen Knochenreste gar nicht aufgefallen, aber nun sah sie sie mir brutaler Klarheit. Schluchzend sank sie auf den Boden, doch fast sofort machte die Trauer dem Hass platz. Ihr Elend machte einer nie gekannten Stärke platz und sie wusste nicht, was sie tat, noch konnte sie ihr Handeln kontrollieren.

Sie rannte einfach, rannte mitten hinein in die Auseinandersetzung. Bei der ersten Leiche angekommen, schnappte sie sich das Gewehr des Mannes und zielte auf den erstbesten, der ihr vor das Objektiv kam. Bevor sie auch nur etwas tun konnte, um ihren Zorn zu zügeln, oder auch zu verhindern, was sie nun tat, hatte sie schon abgedrückt. Wie in Trance sah sie den Mann zu Boden fallen, doch es berührte sie nicht, sie wollte nur Rache, Rache für ihre Eltern, deren Überreste nun schwelend in dem Jeep lagen.

Sie schoss einen weiteren nieder, achtete gar nicht darauf, zu welcher Gruppe sie gehörten, wollte einfach nur, dass mit ihrem Leben auch ihr Schmerz verschwand. Wenige Minuten später begriff sie erst, was sie da tat. Entsetzt schleuderte sie die Waffe von sich, sank wieder auf den Boden und schrie verzweifelt auf.

Sie weinte, sie schrie, der Schmerz musste heraus, was hatte sie getan? Es war einfach entsetzlich. Endlose Minuten lang lag sie im Sand und weinte. Dann plötzlich zog sie etwas auf die Beine. „Bist du verrückt Mädchen hier mittendrin so einen Terror zu veranstalten?" ,rief eine Stimme und sie wurde grob in eine Richtung gestoßen. Um sie herum pfiffen Pistolenkugeln, es gab hier und da kleinere Explosionen, doch das störte sie nicht.

Die Hand stieß sie unbarmherzig weiter vorwärts und Rischa konnte nichts andere, als ihr zu folgen. Sie konnte durch die Tränen gar nichts sehen, aber das machte nichts. Hoffentlich traf sie eine Kugel, damit sie zu ihren Eltern in den Himmel konnte. „Verdammt noch mal beweg deinen Arsch", schrie der Mann hinter ihr. „Käptn kommen sie, wir müssen hier weg", schrie eine andere Stimme. Rischa spürte, wie sie von hinten gepackt wurde, dann wurde sie über eine Schulter geworfen und mitgeschleppt.

Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, trommelte mit ihren Fäusten auf den Rücken des Mannes. Langsam wurde ihre Sicht klarer. Doch bevor sie sich auch nur weiter fassen konnte, wurde sie grob auf den Boden fallen gelassen. Sofort sprang sie wieder auf und blickte sich hektisch um. „Was haben sie denn da angeschleppt Hauptmann?

Was macht ein Mauerblümchen, wie die hier in der Wüste?" Die Stimme kam von einem Mann, der ihr direkt gegenüber saß. Als Rischa die Stimme des Mannes hörte, der sie mitgeschleppt hatte, wirbelte sie herum. „Das Owen ist auf keinen Fall ein Mauerblümchen. Du hast es zwar nicht gesehen, aber sie hat tatsächlich Matt und zwei unserer Gegner niedergeschossen." Der Mann machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch „Das hat sie nicht im ernst gemacht", versuchte er zu lachen, doch bei dem Anblick seines Vorgesetzten blieb ihm das Lachen im Hals stecken.

Er packte Rischa am Hals und drückte sie an die Wand. Mit einem schnellen Blick, bemerkte Rischa, dass sie sich in einem Helikopter befanden, zusammen mit zehn weiteren Männern, die sie alle ungläubig und zornig ansahen. Sie bereute es nun, dass sie ihrem Zorn freien lauf gelassen hatte. Sie spürte Schuldgefühle in sich. Sie hatte aus blinder Wut getötet, war um nichts besser, eher gesagt schlimmer als diese Leute.

„Wer hat dich angeheuert? Los, sag es mir", befahl der Mann, der sie gerade an die Wand presste und ihr die Luft abdrückte. Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in die Augen und sie rang nach Luft. „Ach komm schon hör auf zu heulen, das zieht bei mir nicht", rief der Mann und drückte fester zu. Einer der Leute stand auf und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie kann dir nichts sagen, wenn du ihr die Luft abdrückst."

Tatsächlich ließ er sie los und Rischa sank zu Boden. Trauer, Erschöpfung und Grauen kam über sie und sie begann hilflos an zu schluchzen. „Ooh ich bitte dich, hast du noch nicht kapiert, dass diese Masche nicht zieht?" Rischa versuchte krampfhaft sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und nach einigen Minuten schaffte sie es.

„Niemand hat mich geschickt", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie war schwach, verdammt schwach vor diesen Männern zu heulen. Sie schämte sich dafür und beschloss von nun an etwas mehr Haltung zu bewahren.

„Ja, klar, das soll ich dir glauben?", höhnte der Mann vor ihr und packte sie grob am Arm. Sie stöhnte und sagte „Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich war mit meinen Eltern zusammen auf Reisen. Wir sind zufällig auf euch gestoßen."

Der Mann glaubte ihr kein Wort, doch er ließ von ihr ab und setzte sich mit seinen Männern zusammen in den hinteren teil des Helikopters. Rischa konnte sie flüstern hören. Sie lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Noch bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte, war sie schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Sie wachte erschreckt auf, spürte, dass sie nass war und zitterte. Man hatte sie offenbar mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. Gehetzt blickte sie sich um und sah wieder den Mann, der sie erst aufgelesen und dann ausgehorcht hatte. „Na? Wach Schätzchen", fragte er und hockte sich vor sie hin. 

Seine Stimme war freundlicher als vorher und machte sie misstrauisch. Sie sah sich um. Sie befand sich nicht mehr im inneren des Helikopters, sondern in einem kahl ausgestatteten Raum. „Was wollt ihr von mir", fragte sie ängstlich. „Ich will die Wahrheit von dir wissen Schätzchen", sagte der Mann und kam ihr immer näher. Sie wich so weit es ging vor ihm zurück. Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. „Käptn, hier, lesen sie mal. Die kleine hat die Wahrheit gesagt."

Der Mann hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand und reichte sie ihrem Bewacher. Der Mann begann zu lesen und nun konnte Rischa ihn genauer betrachten. Er hatte lange blonde Haare, die er zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. Sein Gesicht war fein geschnitten und er sah eigentlich ganz hübsch aus, wäre da nicht diese Augenklappe gewesen. Sie gaffte ihn an, aber das bemerkte sie erst, als er von der Zeitung hochsah und sie angrinste.

„Zufrieden mit dem, was du siehst?", fragte er und reichte ihr die Zeitung. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite. „Tragischer Unfall", war die Überschrift. Darunter waren die Bilder ihrer Eltern und ihr eigenes. „Die Familie Pisces kam bei einem schrecklichen Autounglück in den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten ums Leben. Koryphäen der Astronomie für immer verloren." Als sie die Bilder ihrer Eltern sah, steigen ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen.

Sie unterdrückte sie und als sie wieder hinsah, da prangte auch unter ihrem Bild der Satz Gestorben am 28.02.1985 . Offenbar wurde sie auch für tot gehalten. „Das Schicksal ist grausam, nicht wahr Kleines?", sagte der Mann. Er stand wieder auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ließ sie alleine mit der Zeitung und der Trauer.

Er war nicht mehr da, nun konnte Rischa ihrer Trauer nachgeben, sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, dass die Knochen knackten, doch spürte den Schmerz nicht. Gequält schrie sie auf und hieb noch einmal gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz der nun doch zu ihr durchdrang, betäubte ihre Trauer und so schlug sie noch einmal zu. Die Tür flog wieder auf und der Mann kam wieder herein. „Spinnst du?", schrie er und zog sie von der Wand weg.

„Lass mich los", schrie sie und versuchte sich frei zu kämpfen. Er knurrte wütend und warf sie zu Boden. Bevor sie auch nur irgend etwas machen konnte, war er über ihr und hielt sie dort fest. „Jetzt beruhig dich verdammt noch mal", schrie er sie wieder an. Tatsächlich beruhigte sie sich wieder und er ließ sie los. „Komm mit, wir müssen deine Hand verbinden", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie blickte auf ihre eigene, die blutverschmiert, an den Knöcheln aufgerissen und dick angeschwollen war. Mit ihrer gesunden Hand, fasste sie seine und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Die Luft war raus, ihre Wut verraucht, nur die Trauer war da, die stille Trauer, die sie vermutlich nie ganz verlassen würde.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte sie den Mann, der nun mit ihr den Raum verließ. Er wandte sich um und sagte „Ich bin Pip Bernadotte, Anführer einer 70 Mann starken Söldnertruppe." Sie blieb kurz stehen. „Söldner, das heißt ihr verkauft euer Leben an jemanden, der euch gerade mal genug Kohle gibt, damit ihr im Winter nicht erfriert?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste sie breit an. „Alle Achtung Mädel du hast den Blick fürs Wesentliche." Er drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. Rischa folgte ihm weiter und war keineswegs beruhigt. Was sollte nun aus ihr werden? Sie galt als tot und was sollte sie schon ohne ihre Eltern machen. „Setz dich hierhin." Pip deutete auf einen Stuhl.

Sie setzte sich darauf, warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick in den Raum. „Hat es denn wenigstens geholfen?", fragte er mit einen Blick auf ihre verletzteHand. Sie nickte und lächelte still. Ja, es hatte ihr geholfen, ihre Wut war abgeflaut und ihre Trauer nur noch unterschwellig. Er nahm ihre Hand und reinigte sie.

„Das wird schätze ich ein paar Narben geben", sagte er, als er das Blut weggewischt hatte. Ihr war es egal, die Narben würden sie an ihren Verlust erinnern. Das scharfe Brennen des Desinfektionsmittel ignorierte sie so gut wie möglich. „Was gedenkst du zu tun?", fragte Pip sie. „Ich weiß nicht. Außer meinen Eltern habe ich keinen. Keine Verwandten keine Freunde, bei denen ich bleiben könnte. Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab sie zu.

„Nun ich hätte da eine Idee. Du weißt, alle Welt hält dich für tot. Du existierst nicht mehr, also kann man dir auch kein Verbrechen anhängen. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit in unser Geschäft einzusteigen", sagte er und setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl. Zweifelnd sah sie Pip an, was sollte das, sie war kein Söldner konnte noch nicht einmal kämpfen.

„Keine Sorge, du bist unser Spion. Du triffst dich mit den Auftraggebern, die nicht möchten, dass jemand erfährt, dass sie uns angeheuert haben. Du bist tot, dich gibt es nicht mehr. Ich biete dir einen Job, eine Existenz, schließ dich uns an, dann wirst du weiterhin leben können."

Rischa, die ihn die ganze Zeit über angesehen hatte, senkte nun den Kopf und sagte „Ich möchte gerne darüber nachdenken." „Vergiss nicht, du hast einen der unseren getötet, du bist nun verpflichtet seinen Platz einzunehmen." „Ich denke darüber nach", fauchte sie und war nicht mehr bereit mit ihm zu sprechen.

Er seufzte schließlich und ließ sie alleine. Rischa war hin und hergerissen. Was Pip ihr da angeboten hatte, war eine neue Existenz, eine Chance zu überleben. Aber überleben wofür? Um ihr Leben für ein bisschen Geld aufs Spiel zu setzen, zu töten? Sie konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, außerdem war sie für so ein leben nicht geschaffen, sie war zart besaitet. Doch das waren alles Ausreden, das wusste sie, was sollte sie anderes tun?

Sie musste annehmen, das wusste auch Pip. Offiziell war sie tot, es gab sie nicht mehr. Sie stand auf und ging aus den Raum. Draußen stand keiner, der Flur war verlassen. Sie lauschte und hörte Stimmengewirr. Sie folgte den Stimmen und traf auf eine Tür, die nur halb angelehnt war. Die Unterhaltung hinter der Tür drehte sich um sie. „Ich sage dir, wir sollten sie aussetzten. Sie hat Matt getötet, das ist für mich Grund genug", sagte eine Aufgebrachte Stimme und im Stillen pflichtete Rischa ihm bei.

Wie hatte sie sich nur so gehen lassen können. Zu was für einem Monster war sie geworden. „Beherrsche deinen Zorn. Sie könnte uns eine Große Hilfe sein. Sie ist tot, sie existiert nicht mehr in dieser Welt, das ist ein gewinn ohnegleichen", rief Pip barsch zurück. „Wenn sie zustimmt", sagte der Mann und Rischa fand, dass es nun zeit war ihren Entschluss vorzubringen, bevor man sich noch gegen sie entscheiden sollte.

Sie stieß die Tür auf, machte einige Schritte in den Raum hinein und sagte: „Hauptmann Bernadotte, ich stimme zu." Wieder setzte eifriges Stimmengemurmel ein und sie hatte schon Angst, dass man sie nicht akzeptieren würde. „Okay, also wer ist dafür, dass sie aufgenommen wird", rief Pip und einige zeit lang meldete sich keiner.

Doch schließlich hoben sich mehr und mehr Hände in die Höhe und erleichtert atmete Rischa auf. „Gut, damit bist du erst mal aufgenommen, das Traditionelle kommt heute Abend."

Und da fing er an zu grinsen. Rischa schwante übles. Die Männer standen auf und gingen an ihr vorbei auf den Flur. Einer blieb bei ihr stehen und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt Schätzchen." Bevor Rischa auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon gegangen. Mittlerweile waren alle rausgegangen und nur noch sie und Pip waren im Raum.

„Traditionelles?", fragte sie. „Du wirst schon sehen", sagte er. „Komm mit, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."


	3. Gelungene Aufnahme

Njo, ein neues Kapitel wurde auch langsam mal Zeit ne XD

Ich danke Flare Reynolds ohne die das alles hier wahrscheinlich nicht weiter gegeangen wäre, weil ich einfach zu faul war

* * *

Sie hatte den Rest des Tages mit schlafen verbracht und es hatte ihr echt gut getan. Sie wachte auf, als ihr jemand unsanft in die Rippen trat. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah einen der Söldner vor sich. Er hatte seine Uniform an und sah sie ausdruckslos an.

„Wasn los?", murmelte sie verschlafen und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. „Mach dich schick, in einer Stunde geht's los." Sie hielt mitten im gähnen inne „Schick machen?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und stand auf. Er maß sie von oben bis unten, mit einem Blick der ihr sagte, dass er das für dringend nötig hielt. Sie sah sich um, währenddessen, verließ der Mann den Raum.

Er war recht kahl eingerichtet und sehr unpersöhnlich, außer einem Bett, einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einem Schrank. Rischa ging zu dem Schrank, um nachzusehen was darin war. Denn als sie an sich heruntersah, sah sie nur einen undefinierbaren Haufen Fetzen. Der Schrank war voll mit etlichen Sachen. Vom Abendkleid, bis hin zu den abgetragendsten, schmuddeligsten Pennerklamotten.

Schnell schloss sie den Schrank und atmete tief ein. „Verdammt, ich hab doch gar keine Ahnung, von Mode", sagte sie zu sich. Rischa fand, dass sie ziemlich scheiße aussah, wenn sie so an sich hinuntersah. Als sie einen weiteren Blick in den Raum warf, sah sie außer der einen Tür, eine weitere. Sie ging hin und öffnete sie und glücklicherweise war dahinter ein Badezimmer.

Sofort, zog sie sich aus und huschte unter die Dusche. Wenn sie schon, da hin ging, dann wenigstens nicht dreckig. Haarföhnen, alles das, was normale Mädchen auch tun, nur auf die Schminke und die Lockenwickler verzichtete sie. Sie war nicht schön, hatte Haare, die hinab hingen, wie schlaffe Nudeln und ihre Figur war auch nicht die beste. Ihre oberweite war in Ordnung, aber leider war sie etwas rundlich.

Sie hatte keine Disziplin, die für eine Diät nötig wäre und ihre Fitness war für den Arsch. Das würde sicher lustig werden. Sie ging wieder zum Schrank und schloss ihn nicht sofort wieder. Sie stand davor und war kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Was sollte sie anziehen? Schließlich, als sie fast schon zehn Minuten davor gestanden hatte, fielen ihr einige Sachen auf, die sie im Alltäglichen Leben immer anzog.

Eine Jeans und ein schwarzer Rollkragenpulli. Sie fühlte sich wohl in diesen Klamotten, sie verhüllten und kaschierten ihre Problemzonen, so fühlte sie sich sicher, den ganzen Männern gegenüber zu treten. Kaum war sie fertig angezogen, klopfte es auch an die Tür. „Ja?", rief sie und einer der Söldner trat ein. Er hatte seine Uniform an und sah ziemlich genervt aus. „Ich soll dich abholen", sagte er.

„Oh, ja okay, wir können", sagte sie. Er trat aus der Tür und sie folgte ihm. Sie hatte die Tür schon geschlossen, da fiel ihr etwas ein. „Einen Moment bitte, ich habe etwas vergessen." „Ich weiß schon was. Die Schminke", rief er ihr gehässig hinterher. Er war absolut nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen. Eilig ging Rischa wieder in das Badezimmer und schnappte sich ihre Brille.

Die hatte sie doch glatt vergessen. Nachdem sie die Brille auf die Nase gesetzt hatte, fühlte sie sich noch sicherer und trat mutig wieder auf den Flur. Der Mann, sah sie gar nicht erst an, sondern lief beim Geräusch der Tür automatisch los. Erst war sie erstaunt, dann zuckte sie die Achseln und lief hinter ihm her. Er war offensichtlich nicht über ihre Aufnahme erfreut. Das verpasste ihr einen ziemlichen Dämpfer.

Sie versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. „Wie sieht diese Traditionelle Aufnahme denn aus?", fragte sie. Er sah sie wieder nicht an, sondern sagte „Das wirst du schon sehen. Schätzchen." „Oh, danke für die Auskunft", sagte sie und trottete weiterhin hinter ihm her. Es war still, ungewöhnlich still, als sie in den Raum traten.

Es waren soweit alle da, aber das konnte sie ja nicht wissen, sie schätzte es nur. Alle starrten sie an und Rischa fiel auf, dass sie alle in ihre Uniformen gekleidet waren. Sie war die einzige, die andere Sachen anhatte und kam sich ziemlich fehl am Platze vor. Es bildete sich eine Gasse und sie musste alleine weitergehen. Ganz am Ende stand Pip Bernadotte und sah sie ernst an. Sie ging bis zu ihm hin und sah ihn abwartend an.

Er blieb ernst und schließlich fing er an zu reden. „Schätzchen, du willst uns, den Dogs of War beitreten, aber ich frage dich, bist du bereit. Als Abschaum der Welt zu gelten? Bist du bereit, für einen wirklich miesen Lohn dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen? Bist du bereit unter uns Barbaren zu Leben?", an dieser Stelle grinste er, doch dann fuhr er ernst und gelassen fort.

„Bist du bereit unter härtesten Bedingungen zu leben? Bist du bereit für jeden hier dein Leben zu riskieren, bist du bereit ihnen dein Leben anzuvertrauen? Bist du bereit voll und ganz zu uns zu stehen?" Er hatte seinen Monolog beendet und sah sie nun fragend an. Rischa ließ eine kurze Minute verstreichen, dann nickte sie und sagte „Ja, ich erkläre mich bereit, alle diese Kriterien zu erfüllen."

Es blieb trotzdem still und Pip sagt „Dann folg mir jetzt." Er ging vor und brachte sie in einen anderen Raum. Da drin standen einige Gerätschaften und es standen drei Stühle darin auf einem saß schon jemand. „Du wirst jetzt als Zeichen, dass du zu uns gehörst, eine Tätowierung bekommen. Du darfst dir aussuchen, wo sie hinsoll."

Er drückte sie auf den Stuhl, direkt gegenüber von dem anderen. Er selbst setzte sich auf den letzten. Sie hatte sich vorher schon öfters überlegt, wo sie sich Tätowieren lassen sollte, aber da dies nun ein Teil ihres Lebens sein würde, für den sie sich nicht schämen sollte. Sie krempelte ihren Ärmel hoch und hielt dem Mann ihren echten Arm hin. „Da", sagte sie schlicht und deutete auf die Stelle knapp unter ihrem Handgelenk.

Er sah sie kritisch an. „Das wird ziemlich weh tun", sagte er, als könne er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie das aushielt. „Ach wirklich? Na dann muss das wohl sein", sagte sie und er packte ihr Handgelenk. Es tat wirklich ziemlich weh, aber sie verbiss sich die Tränen und die Schmerzenslaute, die sie nur allzu gerne ausgestoßen hätte. Als er fertig war, drückte er grob ein Taschentuch auf die Tätowierte Stelle und befestigte das dort, mit einem dicken Streifen Panzerband.

Ungläubig starrte sie den improvisierten Verband an und sagte „wie bitteschön soll ich das wieder abbekommen?" Der Mann zuckte die Schultern und sagte grinsend „Mit einem kräftigen Ruck?", schlug er vor und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Willkommen, bei den Dogs of War." Nun schaltete Pip sich ein, der die ganze Zeit über ruhig gewesen war.

„Derrick, Derrick, du schnappst mir so einfach meinen Text weg. Vielleicht tun dir ein paar extra Trainingseinheiten ganz gut." Der Mann nickte nur grinsend und hielt dann den Mund. „Wie schon gesagt. Willkommen bei den Dogs of War. Komm mit, die anderen wollen dich auch noch Willkommen heißen." Rischa konnte sich deutlich vorstellen, was dieses Willkommen bedeuten würde.

Eine ganze Menge Alk und feiern bis in den frühen Morgen. Und tatsächlich, kaum waren sie aus der Tür getreten und Pip ihren verbundenen Arm in die Höhe gehalten, da brach der Jubel aus. Männerkörper drangen auf sie ein, umarmten sie, beglückwünschten sie und auch der ein oder andere Kuss landete in ihrem Gesicht.

Sie war peinlich berührt, aber das wurde ignoriert. Man drückte ihr eine Flasche Bier in die Hand und unterhielt sich ungezwungen mit ihr. Es war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung und sie fühlte, dass sie sich hier, obwohl sie die einzige Frau war, trotzdem wohl fühlen würde. Etwas wurde um ihre Schultern gelegt und als sie sich umdrehte, entdeckte sie nur ein unbekanntes grinsendes Gesicht. „Das ist wahrscheinlich die letzte Uniform, die du trägst, halte sie in Ehren."

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon wieder gegangen. Sie feierten noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und als Rischa endlich ins Bett kam, schlief sie wie ein Stein. Wie immer wurde sie geweckt, dieses Mal allerdings nicht mit einem Eimer kalten Wasser, oder einen Tritt in die Rippen, nein, dieses mal ganz normal. Was genau so viel hieß, wie, dass sie kräftig durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Grummelnd wollte sie sich wieder auf die andere Seite drehen, aber sie wurde wieder an den Schultern gepackt und durchgerüttelt. Wiederwillig öffnete sie die Augen und sah den Fremden an, der nun an ihrem Bett stand. „Na, endlich aufgewacht, Schätzchen?", fragte er grinsend und Rischa wurde klar, dass sie diesen Kosenamen nun bis zu ihrem Tod behalten würde.

Sie streckte sich noch einmal und bemerkte dabei wieder ihr verbundenes Handgelenk. Mit den Fingerspitzen versuchte sie den zu entfernen, aber das Klebeband war zu fest du es tat höllisch weh. Der Söldner schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Der Alte konnts nicht lassen. Lass mich mal." Er packte den Klebestreifen und zog ihn mit einem Ruck ab. Sie schrie leise auf und wedelte das Handgelenk durch die Luft, um es abzukühlen. Sie hörte gehässiges Lachen, das aber keineswegs feindselig klang.

„Zeig mal." Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und besah sich die Tätowierung. „Dieser alte Sack. Bei mir hat er sich nicht so viel Mühe gegeben." Er zog den T-Shirt Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihr seine. Tatsächlich war ihre viel, na ja, viel schöner? Zumindest sah ihre Bulldogge auch wie eine Bulldogge aus und man konnte jeden Buchstaben entziffern.

Sie lachte und sagte „Na, vielleicht hat er bei dir ja noch geübt." „Vermutlich", sagte der Mann und ging wieder aus dem Raum. Sie stand nun auf und zog sich an. Ihre Uniform hatte man ihr schon auf den Stuhl gelegt. Als sie fertig war, trat sie auf den Flur und musste auch wieder feststellen, dass sie wieder einmal ihr Brille vergessen hatte. Sie ging wieder zurück und trat dann auch wieder auf den Flur.

Dort standen einige ihrer neuen Gefährten und unterhielten sich. Als sie dazu kam, verstummte das Gespräch und sie wurde freundlich begrüßt. Sie nahmen sie mit zur Morgeneinheit und mussten sich von Pip ein Donnerwetter wegen Zuspätkommens anhören. „Und du Schätzchen. Dir steht noch eine harte, schwere Zeit bevor und ich sehe nicht ein es dir leichter zu machen, als den anderen. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nur noch kriechen können", seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, als er sich vor ihr aufbaute.

Dann verwandelte sich seine ernste Meine in ein grinsen und er sagte fast fröhlich. „Aber mit der Zeit wird das besser und glaub mir, das hier ist effektiver als jede Diät." Alle, auch sie fingen an zu lachen, doch bereits zehn Minuten später war ihr dies vergangen. Er hatte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und sie nicht das kleinste bisschen geschont, sie musste die gleichen Sachen machen, wie die anderen auch und keiner nahm Rücksicht darauf, dass sie eine Frau war.

Aber das machte ihr eigentlich nichts, es hätte sie auch mächtig gewurmt, hätten sie, sie verhätschelt und außerdem war es trotz der Anstrengung immer noch lustig. Sie trainierten zwei Stunden, dann erklärte Pip sich für zufrieden und schickte sie Frühstücken. Rischa konnte in der Tat nur mit Mühe laufen und wenn sie dann doch einige Schritte machte, sah sie aus, wie ein schwankendes Schiff.

Von hinten schlug ihr jemand auf den Rücken und sie stolperte einige Schritte vorwärts und stieß gegen einen anderen. „Entschuldigung, tut mir leid", sagte sie und versuchte sich wieder vernünftig aufzurichten. Ein Lachen ertönte von hinten und sie drehte sich um. „Wenn du jetzt schon so ein Theater machst Schätzchen, will ich gar nicht erst wissen, wie das in zwei Tagen mit dir ist", neckte Derrick sie.

Sie schnitt eine gequälte Grimasse und er lachte wieder. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, das mussten alle durchmachen. In dieser Hinsicht ist der Captain knallhart." „Oh, toll, das beruhigt mich." „zeig mir mal deine Hand", forderte er sie auf und nachdem sie ihm die gereicht hatte, besah er sich das Tatoo. „Das habe ich doch mal gut hinbekommen ne?", fragte er und war sichtlich stolz auf sich. „Wenn ich mir die anderen so ansehe, ja hast du" Er klopfte ihr wieder auf die Schultern und sie gingen weiter zum Frühstück.


End file.
